


The Traveler

by Missy



Category: Ramona Series - Beverly Cleary
Genre: Character Study, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramona has big plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Traveler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



Ramona has big plans.

She's got a truck she refurbished with her bare hands, and she's got fifteen dollars in cheap paint and brushes in the back of it. She has a dream that San Francisco will open its arms for her and encourage her to live on creativity and dreams, to sleep on the shore of its lollipop-blue shores. She has a fantasy that her parents won't mind her moving so far away from the nest and from the sister who adores her. Beezus is teaching English to children an ocean away, they'll say; losing Ramona to a shorter distance will be too much to bear.

But the girl can already feel the summer breeze stirring her blood, making her restless, turning her nerves impatient. One day she'll get out and find her own spot in the sunlight.

Ramona still has big plans. She'll just have to wait until she graduates to make them real.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **The Ramona Series** , all of whom are the property of **Beverly Cleary**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
